Inconscientemente Eterno
by Dani Potter
Summary: Quando você resolve escutar a voz do coração, você pode perceber que é mais fácil seguir seus instintos inconscientes do que reprimi-los. (TL)
1. Default Chapter

Always – Jon Bon Jovi

**Sempre**** – Jon Bon Jovi**

**_N/A.: _**********_Olá pessoal! Essa é uma song com a música Always do Bom Jovi e eu aconselharia você a escutá-la enquanto lê, é sempre melhor pra entender o 'espírito' do que eu senti escrevendo! '. Bem, aqui o Tiago é um tanto pensativo, mais melancólico, mas eu não mudei a personalidade dele, certo? Espero que vocês gostem porque eu tenho a continuação para postar se vocês gostarem! Bjks e boa leitura!!_

O vento e a chuva forte chicoteavam pelas paredes e vidros de Hogwarts com uma força incrível. O mundo estava numa situação nada agradável pelo início da guerra e chorava as matanças e perigos que cresciam cada vez mais. Os jovens viam seus sonhos desabarem em sua frente, as suas forças de tranqüilidade se esvaindo e o espírito justiceiro nascendo com raízes firmes e justas. O mundo era para todos, mas o futuro é dos jovens e era por isso que muitos deles estavam dispostos a lutar. Pelas suas vidas, suas forças.

Tiago Potter era um dos maiores lutadores da causa justiceira. Seus tios haviam sido cruelmente assassinados e ele sabia que seus pais eram altos em potenciais assim como ele. Assumira uma pose mais ereta e madura diante todo esse mudo de curso do mundo mágico, mas nada que abalasse suas estruturas marotas. Uma vez maroto sempre maroto, já dizia o bom e velho ditado deles, mas nada impedia que ele amadurecesse e ele o fez.

Desde seu quarto ano Tiago aprendera a arte de seduzir e namorar. O termo não seria exatamente namorar já que ele saía com uma garota para descartá-la no dia seguinte e assim sucessivamente. Ele _abusava_. Tudo isso até reparar exclusivamente nela. A jovem ruiva de cabelos ondulados, olhos verdes intensos e humor cretino.

Existia na pequena ruiva um encantamento que fazia Tiago querê-la cada vez mais, quanto mais ela lhe negava os pedidos para sair desde o quinto ano o desafio se tornava mais saboroso, com menor facilidade, com grandes emoções e, ah, como ele gostava de emoções!

Os anos passavam rápidos como olhos de águia e os sentimentos de Tiago foram transformando-se num bolo de emoções indistinguíveis. Ele sentia cada vez mais vontade de estar com ela e não com outras, a diversão não era mais somente dar uns amassos, necessitava algo mais, um algo mais que Lílian Evans tinha. Ele só não sabia definir o que era até vê-la com outro, até descobrir que em seu coração nascera uma nova forma de vida: o amor entre homem e mulher.

This romeo is bleeding

**Este**** Romeo está sangrando  
**But you can't see his blood

**Mas você não pode ver seu sangue  
**It's nothing but some feelings

**Não resta nada além de alguns sentimentos  
**That this old dog kicked up

**Que este velho cachorro pegou**

Tudo parecia um bolo de emoções quando se recorre à sanidade influenciada pelo coração. Ele não saberia definir o quanto necessitava que ela olhasse para ele, que ela lhe desse um simples 'oi', que se importasse com a quantidade de vezes em que ele a encarava durante o dia. Mas nada mais importava para ela, somente David Schulk, seu novo namorado.

_Namorado._ Essa palavra doída para Tiago. Namorara uma vez em toda sua vida e não fora fiel, não soubera o que realmente significava a quantidade de 'Eu te amo' que ela lhe pronunciava todo o dia, nos olhos brilhosos com que ela sorria para ele, nas palavras sinceras de dor quando ele rompera com ela. Ele sentia tudo isso agora, mas era duplicado, era cruel, pois ele nunca a tivera em seus braços. Nem uma única vez.

_O destino tarda__, mas não falha. _Ele aprendia isso a duras penas, a grandes quedas, a baques duros e sem proteção. Aprendera amar sem querer, mas não fizera sofrer sem querer. Sabia o quanto era complicado olhar para trás e saber de tudo que já causara, das dores que prorrompera, das lágrimas que causara, dos sorrisos que extinguira em certos pontos da vida. Tudo estava se voltando contra ele num tornado gigante. No tornado que ele apelidara de Lil. Lil's Tornado, os sentimentos do seu coração. Não quebrado, mas sofrido e apanhando.

It's been raining since you left me 

**Está chovendo desde que você me deixou  
**Now I'm drowning in the flood

**Agora Eu estou me afogando na enchente  
**You see I've always been a fighter

**Você vê que eu sempre fui um lutador  
**But without you I give up

**Mas sem você eu desisto  
  
**

Ele tentava olhar para os pátios do colégio, mas a chuva incessante obstruía toda a sua visão o deixando frustrado. Adorava observar o pátio sentado naquela mesa do canto da biblioteca. Não sabia o real motivo, mas a visão do lago e das altas e floridas árvores a sua volta eram calmantes.

- Potter? – uma voz conhecida perguntou e ele virou-se para identificar o 'visitante'. Como nada é perfeito, ele tinha de sofrer mais um pouco.

Lá estava ela, linda, calma, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos apertados em sua direção e de mãos dadas com David. Seu interior deu uma guinada forte. _"Vamos lá, resista. Você já viu isso tantas vezes... Não **deste **lado ..._- seu outro lado pronunciou-se -_ Vamos lá, sorria e diga alguma coisa e mande-os embora! É simples!" _pensou e olhou para os dois antes de pronunciar animadamente:

- Schulk! Evans! – Cumprimentou, sentia seus sentimentos doerem, e a observou rolar os olhos e olhar para si com uma cara incrédula como se dissesse "Qual será o show da vez?". Errada era ela de pensar que o show estava para começar quando ele já estava acontecendo dentro dele e eles não poderiam assistir. – Posso ajudá-los?

- Essa é nossa mesa. – respondeu Schulk com seu forte sotaque alemão.

- De vocês? Eu não vejo nome algum nela...- comentou despreocupado.

- Nós sempre sentamos aqui, Potter. Será que você poderia nos dar licença?

- Aí é que você tocou numa questão interessante, Lílian. Eu também _sempre_ sento aqui, ou seja, estamos quites. – ela lhe lançou um olhar gelado que tentou devolver com um sorriso. Tentativa não muito bem sucedida. – Eu não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo, então acho melhor vocês procurarem outra mesa para se sentarem.

Ela largou a mão de David e se apoiou na mesa, os olhos verdes fixados em Tiago, ele sentiu ímpetos de beijá-la ali mesmo, imperiosamente.

- _Por favor_, Potter. Você já está aí a horas, nos dê um tempo também, O.K.? – comentou com voz baixa no tom que só ele pudesse ouvir e um tanto entediada. _"Ela me odeia, sempre me odiar"._

- Tudo bem, Evans. Faça bom proveito. – respondeu, também em tom baixo para que somente ela escutasse enquanto se levantava.

Caminhava de cabeça baixa até a saída da biblioteca o mais rápido possível quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço, fazendo-o se virar. Olhos verdes decididos o encaravam firmemente.

- Obrigada, _Tiago_ – ela sorriu e deu meia volta para voltar a sua mesa o deixando ali, parado, estático, querendo uma explicação para tudo aquilo.

Sempre fora firme, forte, não se deixava abalar, nem mesmo quando não tinha razão no assunto, mas não existia mais guerra para ganhar ao lado dela. Ela tinha alguém para amar e ele teria de seguir seu caminho, _sozinho._

Aquele obrigado, aquela pronúncia do seu primeiro nome, aquele sorriso, aquela meia volta sem mais palavras, tudo parecia um quebra cabeça gigante do qual ele não conseguia encaixar nenhuma peça. Estava se afogando em meio a todas as peças, estava perdendo o controle e deixando-se soterrar.

Now I can't sing a love song 

**Agora eu não posso cantar uma canção de amor  
**Like the way it's meant to be

**Como o caminho que era destinado a ser  
**Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore

**Bem, eu acho que eu não serei bom nunca mais  
**But baby, that's just me

**Mas baby, este sou eu**

Com as mãos nos bolsos, cabeça erguida, pensamentos vagando, franja nos olhos, uniforme encharcado ele seguia seu caminho em direção ao salão comunal novamente. Seu coração estava estagnado no tempo, congelado de uma forma incrível, dependente de um consolo. Um consolo que não vinha, um abraço que sumia, uma saudade que seria eterna. Sentimentos esses que destoavam do ódio também estagnado, do desejo de vingança, da sede de acabar com Voldemort com as próprias mãos.

Parou em frente a porta do retrato e encarou longamente a mulher gorda que tinha os olhos penosos para com ele. Não desejava pena, desejava que as pessoas o compreendessem, não era necessária pena, mas verdadeira compaixão por seus pais. De penalidade pelos outros o mundo estava repleto, mas de amor e sinceridade pela dor do próximo faltava. Era isso que ele desejava, depois de uma bela noite sozinho em sua cama. Não dormir, sabia que não conseguiria fazê-lo, mas descansar, pensar, deixar-se refletir sobre a perda dos pais.

Disse a senha para a mulher gorda que abriu a passagem e ele adentrou a sala comunal desejando que todas as pessoas não soubessem da sua existência, que ele fosse impopular. Não conseguia mais ser aquele Tiago de farra, aquele que conseguia alegria mesmo na tristeza. Era maroto, adorava aprontar e rir, mas tornara-se alguém mais reservado. E isso parecia não ser entendido por algumas pessoas.

Como de fato imaginara foi cercado por várias pessoas com os olhos penosos e com desejos de melhoras, murmurava diversos 'obrigados' baixos, mas as pessoas não o largavam por nada, até alguém interferir.

Uma pessoa forte e alta interpôs-se entre ele e o bando que o infernizava enquanto outro jovem, mais mirrado, mas forte, o puxava pelo braço em direção as escadarias para o seu quarto.

Ao chegar ao quarto largou-se em sua cama, as mãos escondendo a face, o suspiro cansado sendo o único barulho além dos seus sapatos que retirava com a ajuda do outro pé os atirando longe. Respirou fundo e ouviu a porta abrir-se e fechar-se em segundos, foi quando abriu os olhos e virou para o lado encarando Sirius, Remo e Pedro. Os três tinham as expressões doloridas, os Potters eram também como se fossem uma parte da família deles.

- Obrigada...- agradeceu.

- Você não precisa agradecer, companheiro. – iniciou Sirius.

- Sabemos o quanto dói... – continuou Remo.

- Entendemos que você quer ficar sozinho... – insistiu Rabicho.

- Queremos o seu bem, Tiago.

- Queremos que você melhore.

- Sabemos que não será fácil.

- Perder um ente querido...

- Situação dolorosa...

- Mas nós estamos aqui.

- Sempre estaremos. – finalizaram os três juntos.

Tiago os olhou, agradecido e contente por ter amigos tão especiais. Sentou-se na cama e os encarou, de pé, as mãos para trás, os olhos sem o brilho maroto característico. Os marotos cresceram e aprenderam.

- Vocês ensaiaram, não foi? – comentou _inocentemente._

- Er...

- Humm...

- Sabe como

Tiago os olhou incrédulo e não pode conter a gargalhada que foi seguida pelos amigos.

- Vocês são incríveis. Muito obrigado. – agradeceu, sincero. Levantou-se e juntou todos num abraço coletivo. O silêncio e o abraço permaneceu no quarto nos cinco minutos seguintes. Nada era igual, mas eles continuavam os mesmos em sua essência eterna.**  
**  
And I will love you, baby – always

**E eu amarei você, baby - sempre  
**And I'll be there forever and a day – always

**E eu estarei lá para sempre e um dia - sempre  
**I'll be there till the stars don't shine

**Eu estarei lá até que as estrelas não brilhem  
**Till the heavens burst and

**Até que os céus explodam e  
**The words don't rhyme

**As palavras não rimem  
**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

**E eu sei que quando morrer você estára na minha mente  
**And I'll love you – always

**E eu amarei você – sempre**

Uma semana depois do trágico acontecimento da perda dos pais ele estava bem melhor, muito mais revigorado, aceitando o fato de que agora só restara ele. O único Potter, descendente de décadas acabara sozinho e lutaria até o final.

Olhando os céus do meio do campo de quadribol ele constatou que o tempo continuava ruim, chuvoso, _dolorido_como ele. Nada parecia melhorar, mas ele continuava seguindo o caminho que tinha para seguir. Lílian ainda namorava Schulk e ele procurava os evitar ao máximo. Seus sentimentos continuavam ali, presentes, firmes, parecendo crescer dia após dia. Ele sentia seu coração chocar-se contra a sua vontade de esquecê-la. Tudo queria ela, mas ele sofria quanto mais a desejava.

Tudo se confrontava numa mistura heterogênea magnífica estilo montanha russa. Ele queria, mas tudo não se podia. Ele desejava, mas sua cabeça pedia que ele a esquecesse. Ele ouvia as batidas do seu coração ritmarem uma canção amorosa a cada novo dia para ela, mas tudo negava, ele devia esquecê-la, ela amava outro. Novamente, tudo doía. Eternamente ele a amaria.

Olhou para a vassoura em sua mão e sorriu fracamente. Precisava voar e se libertar, esquecer depois de tanto pensar. Pôs uma perna de cada lado da vassoura e deu uma guinada rumo aos céus. Sentia o vento gélido da manhã nublada bater em seu rosto como facas afiadas o cortando e sentiu-se novamente livre de tudo. Livre dos seus sentimentos, problemas e pensamentos. Voando ele era somente Tiago Potter, alguém que podia ser como fosse, ninguém contestaria. Deixou-se voar livremente.

Lá em baixo uma jovem de cabelos ruivos o observava atentamente. Ele parecia livre de tudo, ele era tão centrado em si mesmo, ela desejava ser como ele, embora nunca fosse admitir. Olhou ele dar um lopping e seguiu seu caminho. Admirá-lo era sempre bom, mas enquanto ele não soubesse.

Now your pictures that you left behind 

**Agora aquelas fotos que você deixou para trás  
**Are just memories of a different life

**São**** somente memórias de uma vida diferente  
**Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry

**Algumas que nos fizeram rir, algumas que nos fizeram chorar  
**One that made you have to say goodbye

**Alguma**** que fez você ter que dizer adeus  
**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

**O que eu não daria para correr meus dedos por entre seu cabelo**

Levantou a cabeça outrora apoiada na mesa para vagar os olhos sobre a sala de aula no período de história de magia. Todos cochilavam ou conversavam baixinho, ou por bilhetes, com o colega do lado, parecia que ninguém além do Aluado prestava atenção no que aquele velho fantasma dizia. Estagnou seus olho nos cabelos ruivos, desceu o olhar para as mãos brancas e delicadas que escreviam freneticamente. Mais uma que ouvia as palavras do Binns. Tínhamos um recorde, dois alunos escutavam o professor! Haja paciência...

Olhou para o pergaminho em branco sobre o qual estava apoiado, a pena apoiada no tinteiro, tudo intocável desde que fora tirado da mochila. Um ímpeto para escrever tomou conta de si. Molhando a pena no tinteiro ele deixou-se escrever sem compromisso, o que viesse era o seu desejo.

Imagens foram se formando enquanto as palavras iam descrevendo. Os olhos medrosos dela na seleção das casas no primeiro ano, as risadas que compartilharam em alguns momentos onde não existia 'Potter popular' e 'Evans irritada' e até mesmo a dor do anúncio da perda de um integrante da grifinória cruelmente assassinado no início do ano.

O filme de sua vida com ela passava em câmera lenta, mostrando seus lados positivos e negativos. O primeiro tapa irracional quando ele a chamara para sair na frente da ex-ficante, das implicâncias de suas manias, tudo parte de uma vida que já não existia mais. Não existia mais convivência maior que a de simples colegas entre eles, Lílian e Tiago tornaram-se meros conhecidos entre uma multidão. De inimigos a indiferentes.

Encarou o pergaminho cheio de palavras desconexas demonstrando sentimentos e lembranças. Largou a pena cheia de tinta sobre o pergaminho de qualquer jeito e encarou suas mãos, calejadas e grandes. Passou-as por seu cabelos e imaginou-se fazendo cafuné nela, sorriu livremente enquanto a sineta tocava.

Levantou-se e guardou seus materiais na mochila, saindo da sala de aula acompanhado dos amigos.

To touch your lips, to hold you near 

**Tocar**** seus lábios, abraçá-la  
**When you say your prayers try to understand

**Quando você disser suas preces para tentar entender  
**I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

**Eu terei cometido erros, Eu sou somente um homem**

Atirou-se no sofa de dois lugares em frente a lareira na sala comunal. Remo lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo enquanto sorria e Sirius sentava-se ao chão escorado no sofá. Rabicho estava em algum lugar cumprindo mais uma detenção. Típico de maroto, algum de nós tinha de ter aprontado. Colocou os braços como apoio da cabeça e virou-se para falar com Remo no mesmo momento que a porta do retrato se abria. Seu sorriso extinguiu-se.

Lílian entrou sorrindo na sala comunal, os cabelos soltos e os olhos brilhantes. Antes que pudesse entrar totalmente no aposento foi puxada para fora novamente por uma mão grande e ele espiou para enxergar David a beijando apaixonadamente. Virou-se novamente para Remo, tentando desanuviar os pensamentos sobre a ruiva.

- Remo, quais vão ser os planos para a lua cheia? – indagou, baixinho.

- Não sei ainda… Sugestão, Sirius?

- Deixe-me ver...- comentou Almofadinhas enquanto punha a mão no queixo e fazia cara pensativa. – Poderíamos ir num passeio a Hogsmeade! – concluiu animado.

- É perigoso…

- Corte essa, Aluado – finalizou Tiago. – A séculos que não fazemos isso.

Nós não nos arriscamos sempre? Por que agora não? Sei que é Guerra, mas vamos nos divertir. Eu _preciso._

- Ok Pontas, você venceu.

Sorriu e se acomodou melhor no sofá, divagando sobre como seria interessante se divertir novamente.

Uma voz feminina chegou aos seus ouvidos enquanto estava praticamente cochilando, parecia a de Lílian, mas sabia que não era ela. Não poderia ser.

Ouvia alguém indagar sobre alguma coisa comigo, mas estava me rendendo aos sonhos, ao lugar onde eu a abraçava, beijava, a tinha como minha. Adormeci ouvindo a voz dela e imaginando que tudo estava perfeito.

Em frente a poltrona aonde o maroto dormia estava Lílian Evans o encarando, intrigada. Sirius a encarava seriamente enquanto Remo tinha um ar sereno como de alguém que percebe tudo.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não seria o que deu em você, Lílian? – questionou Sirius.

- Não seja tão cruel, Sirius.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou...

- Mas quem escutou está... – comentou Lily antes de se despedir e seguir para o dormitório feminino.  
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near

**Quando ele a abraça apertado, quando ele a puxa para perto  
**When he says the words you've been needing to hear

**Quando ele diz as palavras você que você está precisando ouvir  
**I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine

**Eu desejarei ser ele porque aquelas palavras foram minhas  
**To say to you till the end of time  
**Dizer para você até o fim dos tempos**

Dumbledore fazia um grande e comprido discurso, bonito e triste, sentia que para todos tinha esse significado. Ao menos, a todos que realmente estavam dispostos a lutar. Comentava sobre vida, amor, sinceridade, sobre a luta espiritual antes da rendição, do verdadeiro sentido de amar e lutar pelo que se ama.

O motivo de todo aquele discurso era a matança acontecida a poucos dias envolvendo trouxas e bruxos. Morrera mais de 20 pessoas de cada lado, assassinadas cruelmente, machucadas pelos seus lados mais fracos, transformando-as em bonecos de dor e rancor. Tentando fazê-las ter ódio e era contra isso que o 'bom velhinho' falava. Sobre como amar a lembrança e não odiar quem não merece nenhum sentimento de atenção.

Ouvia um soluçar forte e insistente desde o início do discurso e sabia de quem vinha, não precisava olhar para identificar o que se passava. Ele estava a abraçando, a consolando, dizendo palavras bonitas, incentivando a continuar firme, sussurrando as doçuras que ele desejava dizer a ela.

Os tios e pais de Lílian haviam sido algumas das pessoas assassinadas na chacina e ela estava extremamente abalada. Ele se sentia dolorido por não poder ajudar, desejava ser David para poder estar ao seu lado em momentos tão difíceis, para ajudá-la com seu amor incondicional.

Ouvindo-a soluçar mais uma vez e mais alto que antes ele levantou-se da mesa em direção a saída, esquecendo-se do discurso de Alvo Dumbledore. Não agüentaria mais ouvi-la chorar sem poder ajudar, era torturante.

Yeah, I will love you baby – always 

**Yeah****, Eu amarei você, baby - sempre  
**And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
**E eu estarei lá para sempre e um dia – sempre**

O tempo chuvoso começou a se dissipar algumas semanas após o grande massacre, fazendo todos respirarem aliviados. As chuvas e nuvens só faziam aumentar a tristeza presente nos corações, o sol aliviaria a tensão e com ele trazia um jogo de quadribol da grifinória versus Lufa-lufa. Não era nenhum clássico, mas para dissipar os ânimos servia.

Tiago estava sentado no banco do vestiário esperando a hora para convocar todos até o campo como seu dever de capitão. Avistou a cabeça de Madame Hooch na porta e caminhou até ela.

- Bom dia, Potter.

- Bom dia. Tudo certo para o início do jogo?

- Certíssimo, reúna seus jogadores que só estamos esperando por vocês.

- Ok. – confirmou-se e virou-se para os outros jogadores do Time. – Pessoal, hora de detonar!

- Uhuuuuuu! – berraram todos juntos, pegando suas vassouras e saindo do vestiário para um campo bem iluminado e propenso a jogo. Tudo estava correndo bem.

If you told me to cry for you 

**Se você me dissesse para chorar por voc  
**I could

**Eu**** poderia  
**If you told me to die for you

**Se você me pedisse para morrer por voc  
**I would

**Eu**** o faria  
**Take a look at my face

**Olhe na minha cara  
**There's no price I won't pay

**Não existe preço que eu não pagaria  
**To say these words to you

**Para dizer essas palavras para voc  
  
**

As ruas de Hogsmeade estavam apinhadas de gente de todas as idades, parecia um formigueiro atiçado de tanto burburinho e pessoas.

Os marotos caminhavam calmamente sem se preocupar e sem a agitação de todos a sua volta, estavam rindo de alguma piada que Sirius contava enquanto dirigiam-se ao três vassouras para beber uma cerveja amanteigada, a animação parecendo ter retornado a toda.

Adentraram no bar rindo e fazendo a festa característica tanto que várias pessoas voltaram-se para olhá-los. Procuraram uma mesa e não havia nenhuma vazia, a única que podia comportar os quatro se encontrava com uma única ocupante não muito simpatizante deles. Se entreolharam dando os ombros. Quem não arrisca não petisca.

- Olá. – cumprimentaram e ela os olhou atravessado.

- O que foi?

- Nossa, Lílian, obrigada pela excelente recepção.

- É a que vocês merecem, Potter.

- É? – Pronunciou-se Remo. Ela o encarou, soltando um muxoxo.

- Você não. _Eles!_ – respondeu e apontou para Pontos, Almofadinhas e rabicho. Tiago sentiu uma pontada de dor que não sentia a muito tempo.

- AH, vamos lá, Lily! Não seja tão cruel! Nós somos legais.

- Tiago – sim, sorriu por achar que ela havia o escutado. – Vá procurar outra mesa para sentar e me deixe em paz.

- Certo! Até mais! – sentenciou e foi atrás de outro lugar para sentar-se com os amigos. Os quatro ficaram o observando, boquiabertos.

Ele foi procurar porque ela havia pedido e faria o que ela quisesse. Se não se pode ser o companheiro, acatar as ordens era uma maneira de fazê-lo se sentir mais perto dela.

Well, there ain't no luck 

**Bem****, lá não existe nenhuma sorte  
**In these loaded dice

**Nesse**** jogo de dados  
**But baby if you give me just one more try

**Mas**** baby se você me der mais uma única vez para tentar  
**We can pack up our old dreams

**Nós podemos empacotar nossos velhos sonhos  
**And our old lives

**E nossas velhas vidas**

Observou as pétalas de rosas flutuarem do teto até o chão calmamente. Dumbledore realmente sabia chamar a atenção das garotas com essas coisas, todas pareciam hipnotizadas, principalmente ela.

Sorriu fracamente e pegou um copo de cerveja amanteigada em cima da mesa. Aquela festa era para iniciar um novo ciclo e era isso que ele realmente desejava fazê-lo, agora era tudo ou nada. Levantou-se quando a música cessou e encarou o diretor que o analisou e sorriu, cumprimentando com a cabeça. Respirou fundo e executou um sonorus.

- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde – declarou e todos os olhares se voltaram para ele. – Gostaria de propor uma nova era, onde os erros tenham se tornado experiência, onde a vida siga em frente com coragem, onde quem tem desejos os realize porque o medo torna-se frustração e dor. AO FUTURO! – brindou, levantando seu copo ao alto, observando todos a sua volta. Viu seus amigos se levantarem e logo após Lílian sendo seguida por todos mais. Sorriu e sentiu uma felicidade invadi-lo.

Estava iniciando-se uma nova era.

We'll find a place where the sun still shines  
**Nós poderíamos encontrar um lugar onde o sol ainda brilhasse** And I will love you, baby – always 

**E eu amarei você, baby - sempre  
**And I'll be there forever and a day – always

**E eu estarei lá para sempre e um dia - sempre  
**I'll be there till the stars don't shine

**Eu estarei lá até que as estrelas não brilhem  
**Till the heavens burst and

**Até que os céus explodam e  
**The words don't rhyme

**As palavras não rimem  
**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

**E eu sei que quando eu morrer você estará na minha mente  
**And I'll love you – always

**E eu amarei você – sempre**

Descia as escadarias tranqüilamente, os cabelos rebeldes caindo nos olhos que se encontravam desfocados pela sua mente que viajava entre seus sentimentos, decisões e deveres. Alcançou o chão e aspirou o ar puro dos pátios do colégio sentindo uma onda de tranqüilidade invadi-lo.

Olhou para seus colegas que descansavam nas sombras das copas das árvores e sentiu uma pontada de inveja deles. Estudavam calmamente, sem preocupações maiores que os N.I.E.M.'S enquanto ele observava o seu amor dar as mãos e beijar o namorado sem poder gritar, brigar, tirá-la dos braços dele e protegê-la do jeito que sabia, da maneira que podia, com os desejos que sempre tivera.

Caminhou até a beirada do lago onde deixou-se cair sentado abraçando as pernas. Encarou o outro lado onde estava a floresta proibida com suas grossas árvores e seus escuros segredos que ele tanto gostava de enfrentar. Em pensar que alguns meses atrás não se imaginaria ali, pensando na vida, no amor, na quantidade de coisas que aprendera. Era um homem, podia afirmar.

Lembrou-se do rosto angelical, da pele alva e do sorriso sincero de Lílian e imaginou se tudo poderia ter sido diferente, se ele poderia ter feito dar certo se fosse mais maduro. Deixou-se deitar na grama.

Sentia saudade de ser o Tiago sem preocupação, mas sabia que nunca mais poderia ser, aqueles sentimentos o seguiriam eternamente e ele lutaria por eles, não deixaria render-se sem lutar pelo tanto que havia conseguido. Doída, dilacerava, mas ele não podia mudar o mundo pelo seu simples querer.

Sentindo seus sentimentos aflorarem de tantas sensações, Tiago não resistiu aos ímpetos de deixar as lágrimas rolarem. Fechou os olhos e chorou, como nunca antes havia se permitido.

_**N/A.:**_ _E ae? O que vocês me dizem? Ou vocês me matam? Hahaha. Deixem reviews, ok?! Bjos_


	2. Miracles Happen

**Myra**** - Miracles Happen**

**Myra**** – Milagres acontecem**

A mesa da grifinória naquele café da manhã estava particularmente eufórica. Não havia um motivo em especial, apenas parecia que a segunda semana consecutiva de sol estava fazendo uma pequena parte da alegria a todos voltar .

Os marotos estavam especialmente 'antigos'. Gargalhavam, sorriam, brigavam entre si, tudo que costumava ser típico estava de volta com força total. E foi exatamente por isso que a _confusão _foi armada.

- Ucêfômfaderotrabaioderistoriademaguia? – falou Pedro, apressadamente e de boca cheia. Remo levantou os olhos do seu prato e fuzilou o maroto a sua frente. Viu um pequeno pedaço de pão, pegou-o instintivamente e tacou em Rabicho.

As reações foram diversas. Pedro não entendeu. Remo, Tiago e Sirius riram. Os colegas que estavam por perto também riram sem entender. Sorrindo marotamente Sirius jogou um punhado de uvas em Remo. Tiago gargalhou despreocupadamente enquanto vários tipos de alimentos o atingiram de todos os lados, vindo dos três amigos. Todos riram com vontade e a guerra estava iniciada.

Alguém perto dos marotos foi atingido com resquício de comida e resolveu se juntar a bagunça, e assim sucessivamente. Lílian Evans encarava a todos, confusa.

Olhou confusa para a melhor amiga.

- Vin, o que a gente faz? – Perguntou desesperada para fugir.

- O que você acha? – Vivian sorria travessamente.

- Você está pensando em...?

- Sim, eu estou pensando em... – Ela imitou a amiga gesticulando.

- Quer saber? – A ruiva deu de ombros. – A vida é para ser vivida! – Respondeu, amontoou um bocado de comida e juntou-se a guerra.

No meio de tamanha confusão, sujos dos pés a cabeça, os alunos mal conseguiam reconhecer seus amigos.

Tiago sentiu alguém acertá-lo com alguma coisa nas costas e virou-se. Por trás dos óculos imundos ele conseguiu identificar cabelos ruivos e um sorriso irônico.

- Você está lindo, Potter. – Comentou sarcástica e riu.

- Você é linda de qualquer jeito...

Ela rolou os olhos e atirou mais alguma coisa nele. Ele riu e a viu correr. Foi atrás.

Miracles happen, miracles happen

**Milagres acontecem, milagres acontecem**

You showed me faith is not blind

**Você me mostrou que sua fé não é cega**

I don't need wings to help me fly

**Não preciso de asas para me ajudar a voar**

Miracles happen, miracles happen

**Milagres acontecem, milagres acontecem**

Lily chutava as pedrinhas a sua frente distraidamente, os pensamentos no mundo das fantasias, vivendo tudo que ela não podia viver, deixando-se livre. Parou e olhou para o céu. Era noite e as estrelas brilhavam naquela imensidão negra, pontos brilhantes num martírio negro sem fim.

Sentou-se na relva, sem se importar se estava sujando suas calças ou se poderia pegar um resfriado. Queria apenas estar ali, no meio do pátio. Foi o que fez, abraçando as duas pernas e encarando os pontos brilhantes no céu. Sentia-se carente.

Por anos e anos ela crescera como quem sempre fora: A forte e autônoma Lily. Nunca fora muito necessitada de carinhos excessivos ou de colo de mãe e de pai. Pelo contrário, após dias longe de casa, ela sentia-se livre nesses momentos. Sua irmã a chamava de 'Iceberg' pela tamanha frieza que tinha, mas ela não se sentia ofendida com isso. Não conseguia.

Os anos passaram e ela ingressou em Hogwarts, sem amigos no mundo trouxa e completamente sozinha no mundo bruxo. Sua vida mudou de cabeça para baixo ao por os pés na comunidade mágica. Todo o gelo inquebrável foi se super aquecendo, sendo quebrado, esculpido e com um nome talhado nele. Lílian Evans se tornara mais humana no mundo mágico.

Aspirou o ar profundamente e sorriu. Conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente de momentos marcantes no colégio. Tudo parecia ainda estar ocorrendo.

_"Ela caminhava agarrada aos livros, sentia-se perdida naquela imensidão do castelo. Tinha quase certeza que a aula já começara. Ainda assim, tinha esperança de estar muito fora do horário, adiantada. Não possuía relógio, não tinha como saber._

_Um barulho de passos chegou aos seus ouvidos e ela respirou aliviada, talvez não estivesse tão perdida ou atrasada. Virou-se e ao levantar a cabeça sentiu um corpo trombar com o seu. Largou os livros e agarrou instintivamente quem havia esbarrado nela. Os dois caíram no chão._

_Temerosa, ela abriu os olhos verdes para se chocar com um rosto sorridente de olhos castanhos emoldurados por óculos de aro redondo. Sentiu uma vermelhidão subir a sua face._

_- Você está bem? –Indagou o garoto, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ela. Ela aceitou de bom grado. Enquanto re-arrumava a saia do uniforme ele juntava seus livros e os devolvia, ainda sorridente._

_- Aqui estão seus livros Srta...- Parou pensativo. – Qual seu nome mesmo?_

_- Lílian Evans. Obrigada._

_- Tiago Potter. – Ele sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos que despontavam para todos os lados. Um garoto no final do corredor o chamou, ele a olhou novamente e acenou. – A gente se vê, Lily._

_Ela o olhou sumir na curva do corredor e sorriu. Ele era tão cavalheiro..."._

__

Abriu os olhos. Sentia o cheiro de terra molhada e o do sabonete de Tiago ainda impregnado em si. O sorriso do maroto a perseguia desde aquele seu primeiro dia de aula. Não entendia como tanta coisa podia mudar e não mudar com o passar dos anos.

Fechou novamente os olhos, outra lembrança invadiu a sua mente como se estivesse sendo vivenciada.

_"O dormitório feminino do primeiro ano estava uma baderna total; roupas espalhadas pelo chão, toalhas molhadas em cima das camas, apetrechos de cabelos voando por todos os lados e vozes incessantes comemorando a vitória da grifinória no quadribol. Lílian bufou e jogou longe a toalha que estava em cima da sua cama._

___- Problemas com desarrumação? – Uma voz fina e delicada perguntou. A ruiva se virou para ver de quem vinha. Era de uma pequena menina loirinha de olhos azuis, o corpo menor do que o normal para a idade, um sorriso doce e uma voz calma no meio aquela confusão. Lílian sentiu uma simpatia a primeira vista pela garota._

_- Totalmente. Eu odeio coisas desarrumadas, principalmente se por **elas**. – Bufou. A outra riu._

_- Meu nome é Vivian Lawers, muito prazer._

_- Lílian Evans, o prazer é todo meu. – As duas apertaram as mãos. No minuto seguinte uma meia acertou o rosto de Lily em cheio._

_- AGORA CHEGA DE BADERNA VOCÊS TODAS! ESSE QUARTO TAMBÉM É MEU! ME DEIXEM QUIETA E FAÇAM BAGUNÇA DO LADO DE VOCÊS! – Berrou, a face vermelha fazendo conjunto com os cabelos. Todas a olharam, temerosas. Vivian ria escandalosamente._

_- Ela você não xinga, né? – Desdenhou Allana._

_- Nós não xingamos pessoas legais e amigas...- Respondeu no mesmo tom. – Sabe como é, não?_

_Olhou de canto de olho para a loira e piscou o olho em cumplicidade. Allana bufou e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta."_

__

Gargalhou para o pátio vazio e sentiu sua risada ecoar. Uma sensação de melancolia saudosa a atingiu. Sentia falta de tanta coisa, de tantos detalhes que haviam se extinguido. Ela mudara assim como muitas outras pessoas, mas o que mais a fazia sentir-se estranha era a necessidade _dele _em sua vida.

Primeiro achava-o incrível, depois o odiava e agora sentia como se dependesse dele para sua sobrevivência. Sentimentos eram difíceis de serem decifrados, os seus principalmente.

- Tiago...- Murmurou bem baixinho.

- Quem? – Uma voz perguntou a abraçando por trás e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Assustou-se, levantando rapidamente. Olhou para David parado com a expressão abobada em sua frente, bufou.

- Mas que diabo, David!!! – Berrou. – Será que você não percebeu que poderia ter me matado do coração com uma aparição repentina dessas?

- Calma Lil...- respondeu se aproximando. Pegou uma mão dela, a trazendo para um abraço. – Está tudo bem, sou só eu...

- Só você...Por que não ele? – Indagou para si mesma.

- O que foi? – Perguntou.

- Esqueça...Só me abrace forte, por favor, David. – Pediu e ele o fez.

I can't imagine living my life without you now

**Eu não posso imaginar viver minha vida sem você agora**

Not ever having you around

**Nem**** sempre tendo você envolta**

We found our way out

**Nós encontramos nosso caminho lá fora**

(on you I can depend)

**(de você eu posso depender)**

Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come

**Não tem que olhar para trás para realizar o quão distante nós viemos**

There are million reasons

**Existem**** milhões de razões**

I'm lookin up

**Eu estou olhando para cima**

I don't want this to end

**Eu não quero que isso termine**

Balançava os pés impacientemente esperando a amiga descer enquanto um grupo de alunos do quinto ano passou em bando, a examinaram e saíram cochichando. Ficou irritada.

- O que foi? – Indagou para eles que saíam da sala comunal. – Dá próxima vez fala na cara! Idiotas...

- Resmungando sozinha, Lílian?

Ela deu um pulo e encarou Tiago com os olhos apertados em fúria.

- NÃO FAÇA MAIS ISSO! – Berrou.

- Eu não fiz nada...

- Ser assombração é fazer alguma coisa, então você fez! – Retrucou.

- Háhá! Faça-me rir com sua tamanha capacidade de raciocínio...

- Potter...

- Você deveria fazer algum esporte para acalmar os ânimos, sabia?

- Não diga bobagens!

- Bobagens? Se a sua saúde é bobagem...

- Não estávamos falando da minha saúde...

- _Eu_ estava.

- Engraçadinho...- Mostrou-lhe a língua. – Você só quer aparecer, não é mesmo?

- Não, não quero. Eu estava falando sério, mas me parece que sua convivência com o namoradinho está afetando o cérebro...

- Não meta o David onde não existe motivo para incluí-lo. Isso é entre nós.

- Nós? Desde quando existe um 'nós'?

- Nunca existiu e nem vai...

- Você acabou de dizer... – Recomeçou a retrucar.

- ESQUEÇA QUE EU EXISTO! ESQUEÇA TUDO O QUE EU DIGO, POTTER!

A ruiva gritou e saiu da sala comunal sem falar mais nada. Tiago suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo se atirando no primeiro sofá que encontrou pela frente. Tudo parecia tão perfeito quando eles mantinham uma conversa, por mais que ela fosse em meio a gritos e discordâncias. Era especial, diferente. Fechou os olhos.

- Onde ela está? – uma voz indagou, reconheceu como a de Vivian.

- E eu lá vou saber?

A loira rolou os olhos e foi procurar a amiga. Aqueles dois não tinham jeito mesmo. Era claro que dependiam um do outro, mas nunca admitiriam.

Nothin

**Nada**

Nothin should ever bring you down

**Nada poderia já ter te deixado para baixo**

Knowing what goes around will come around

**Sabendo o que virá circundar ao redor**

Ela corria pelos corredores a procura de um canto para esquecer tudo. Machucava, doída, lateja como uma ferida recém aberta e tão antiga ao mesmo tempo.

Achou uma sala e entrou. Sem olhar direito para o recinto, só reparando que estava vazio, ela deixou-se escorregar encostada na porta, chorando.

A pequena discussão com Potter a fizera perder o controle dos ânimos. Falara sobre 'nós', nunca existira nós, nem existiria. Aquele pequeno desejo latente no seu coração não passava de uma simples confusão, amava David. Ou amava Tiago?

Gritou. Sentia-se confusa, dolorida, mal amada. A camada de gelo parecia escorrer por entre seus dedos quando mais precisava dela, olhava-a escapar sem poder fazer nada, via seus sentimentos mostrarem-se como borboletas que se libertavam de seus casulos - maduras e prontas para viver. Mas ela não estava pronta para viver, não agora.

Sabia que Tiago sofrera com a perda dos tios e dos pais, sabia que ele crescera, mas principalmente sabia o quanto suas palavras podiam machucá-lo em certas situações. Ele não merecia, mas já fora feito. Passado não se muda, mas no futuro ela desejava saber o que queria.

Soluçou alto e abraçou as pernas. Sentia-se minúscula diante daqueles sentimentos.

You showed me faith is not blind

**Você me mostrou que a fé não é chega**

I don't need wings to help me fly

**Eu não preciso asas para me ajudar a voar**

Miracles happen, once in a while

**Milagres acontecem, uma vez de vez em quando**

When you believe

**Quando você acredita**

(miracles happen)

**(milagres acontecem)**

You showed me dreams come to light

**Você me mostrou que sonhos vêm para iluminar**

That takin a chance on us was right

**Dar uma chance a nós era certo**

All things will come with a little time

**Todas as coisas virão com um pequeno tempo**

When You believe

**Quando você acredita**

Virou-se na cama mais uma vez, não conseguia que o sono viesse de jeito maneira. Resolveu levantar-se um pouco para encontrar o seu sono.

Calçou os chinelos e desceu para o salão comunal. O silêncio do local era calmamente com um toque de casualidade. A lareira crepitava com suas labaredas vermelhas aquecendo o ambiente. Sentou-se numa grande e confortável poltrona vermelha. Puxou um pergaminho e uma pena da mesinha ao seu lado.

Sentindo-se desperta cantarolava baixinho uma canção trouxa. A música a lembrava Tiago, o jeito que ele a fazia sentir-se livre para fazer o que quisesse sem nada mais, mostrando o como ela podia sonhar sem sair do lugar, de como viver com felicidade sem precisar expor-se.

Riu de seus pensamentos, eles nunca haviam tido uma conversa mais séria, mas aprenderam mutuamente com as coisas que presenciaram e ouviram. Era irônico, mas puramente verdadeiro.

Encarou o pergaminho em branco e escreveu uma única pergunta: "Por que?" E ficou pensando. Adormeceu meia hora depois sem sentir.

Descendo as escadas ao perceber que a ruiva dormia, Tiago chegou perto da cadeira dela, acocorando-se em frente a poltrona. A analisou atentamente e retirou uma mecha de seu rosto, ela parecia tão tranqüila assim, tão diferente de estar irritada em tempo integral. Percebeu o pergaminho em seu colo e pegou-o para ler. Uma expressão de entendimento apareceu em seu rosto.

- Eu também gostaria de saber o por que...- murmurou e largou o pergaminho em cima da mesinha. A observou por mais alguns minutos, vestiu sua capa de invisibilidade e saiu do salão comunal.

There is no question we found the missing pieces

**Não existem perguntas, nós encontramos as peças faltantes.**

Our picture is completed

**Nossa**** foto está completa**

It's fallen into place

**Esta**** caída no lugar**

(it's fallen into place)

**(está caída no lugar)**

This is our moment, you and I are looking up

**Este é o nosso momento, Você e eu olhando para cima**

Someone is watching over us

**Alguém**** está nos assistindo**

Keeping me close

**Mantendo****-me perto**

Closer to you everyday

**Perto de você todo dia**

Um grupo de jovens discutia fervorosamente no hall de entrada do castelo, metade era grifinória e metade corvinal. O centro das atenções: Tiago Potter e David Schulk. As varinhas em punhos, os rostos irados e uma incrível aura de ódio irradiava deles.

Lílian percebeu o tumulto e se infiltrou no meio do povo – vantagens de ser baixinha – e conseguiu uma visualização privilegiada do que estava acontecendo. Eles iam duelar, Tiago e David, ela teria que impedir. Mas _como?_

_"- Simplesmente defenda-o!___

_- Defender quem?_

_- Quem você acha que deve defender?_

_- Eu não sei!_

_- Faça o que tem de ser feito."_

Sem se dar conta do que fazia Lílian interpôs-se entre eles, os braços abertos. Encarava o namorado firmemente. Antes ele do que Tiago.

- PAREM! – berrou. – Quem são vocês, duas crianças mimadas? – perguntou virando o rosto para encarar os dois. David abaixou a cabeça, Tiago a manteve levantada.

- O que foi, Evans? Virou babá do que nós fazemos agora? - Eu me importo com vo... – iniciou e desistiu de falar o que pretendia. - Com o meu namorado. Algum problema?

- Lílian, eu vou estar te esperando no pátio, ok? Pra mim já deu de criancice por hoje. – lançou um olhar desdenhoso a Tiago. Aproximou-se para dar um beijo nela, mas ela deu um passo para trás. Ele a olhou, enviesado.

- Nós nos vemos lá fora.

Observou-o sair e xingou-se mentalmente. Não era pela perfeição de calmaria que Tiago passava a ela, a segurança que ele trazia consigo e seu sorriso marcante que poderiam afetar o namoro dela. Ele era simplesmente Tiago Potter.

"_Exatamente por isso. Ele é Tiago Potter. Ou você se esqueceu do que ele causa em você?!"_, pensou.

Passou as mãos no cabelo, irritada e encarou o pequeno público que ainda estava ali. Bufou.

- Vocês não têm o que fazer da vida? O show acabou! Vão embora!

Muitas reclamações foram ouvidas e xingamentos, mas pouco a pouco só restaram no saguão Tiago e Lílian. Ele a encarava com os braços cruzados, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Incrível...

- O que é incrível? Eu não vejo nada de incrível aqui, nada mesmo.

- Pois eu vejo. A sua capacidade de fingir ser quem não é.

- Eu não finjo, eu sou. Você é que é um lesado que não percebe nada... – Comentou, sádica.

- Não percebo? Então que tal o fato de você ter encarado o seu namoradinho ao invés de me encarar, simplesmente porque é muito mais fácil encarar alguém por quem você não sente nada?

- Não diga asneiras, Potter! - Não seja tão falsa e complicada, Lily.

-Você quer o que? – Perguntou irritada. – Que eu seja simples?

- Não. Eu só quero que você seja você mesma. Somente isso. – Respondeu sincero. Ela ficou boquiaberta o olhando.

- E se eu não souber quem eu sou?

- Então você vai precisar aprender, Lílian...- Respondeu, a voz carinhosa e atenciosa, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Deu alguns passos para frente, a segurou pelos ombros e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Em seguida juntou sua bolsa jogada no chão, a colocou no ombro e saiu para os pátios do colégio. A ruiva permaneceu ali, estática, pensativa.

- Afinal, quem eu sou? - Indagou silenciosamente para as paredes frias de pedra. Respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deu meia volta e sumiu na curva do corredor.

Uma pessoa os observava ao longe.

Nowhere

**Nenhuma**** parte**

Nowhere on earth I'd rather be

**Em nenhuma parte da terra eu preferiria estar**

No one can take this away from you and me

**Ninguém pode tirar isto para longe de você e de mim**

Aula de transfiguração, quieta e silenciosa sob o atento olhar da professora Mcgonagall. Hoje tudo parecia revertido e poderia se dizer que estava mesmo, começando pelas duplas. A professora resolvera trocar todas e por uma maluquice descontrolada – opinião coletiva de Tiago e Lílian. – ela os havia colocado para trabalhar junto.

- Lily, seu movimento da mão ao tentar executar o feitiço está errado. É assim...- Ele segurou-lhe a mão e fez o movimento corretamente. – Entendeu?

- Sim...Mas logo eu pegava o jeito. – Respondeu sem papas na língua.

- É? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e apoiou um braço sobre a mesa, a encarando de lado. – Você pode me dizer como, Srta?

- Eu sempre aprendi sozinha.

- Nossa, você é incrível...

- Cale a boca!

- Venha me fazer calar...- Respondeu, a voz zombeteira. Ela ficou da cor de um tomate. Ele gargalhou.

- Potter e Evans! – A professora chamou-lhes. – O que está acontecendo?

- Nada, professora. – Respondeu Lílian de imediato. – Potter só teve um _pequeno_ problema, já foi resolvido.

Mcgonagall os encarou com reprovação, mas resolveu relevar. A ruiva chutou as canelas do moreno.

- Não faça mais isso! – Sussurrou de modo cortante. – Seu pervertido tarado!

- Lily, eu conseguiria parar de rir se você parasse de me elogiar e encher de carinhos.

- Engraçadinho...

Eles riram mais uma vez e a professora os repreendeu de novo.

You showed me faith is not blind

**Você me mostrou que a fé não é cega**

I don't need wings to help me fly

**Eu não preciso asas para me ajudar a voar**

Miracles happen, once in a while

**Milagres acontecem, uma vez em quando**

When you believe

**Quando você acredita**

(miracles happen)

**(milagres acontecem)**

You showed me dreams come to light

**Você me mostrou que sonhos vem para iluminar**

That takin a chance on us was right

**Dar uma chance a nós era certo**

All things will come with a little time

**Todas as coisas viram com um pequeno tempo**

When You believe

**Quando você acredita**

Ela andava de um lado para o outro na sala dos monitores, sentia os olhos verdes do namorado a fuzilarem pelas costas tamanha a apreensão que ela o estava fazendo passar. Dissera que o assunto era sério. Dissera ser urgente. Dissera que não sabia como começar, pois era incrivelmente delicado. Ele lhe dera abertura e ela emudecera. Isso há dez minutos.

- Lílian! – disse enérgico, o sotaque alemão se destacando enquanto a segurava pelos ombros e a obrigava a o olhar nos olhos. Ela os fechou quando ele fez isso. Sentia medo de machucá-lo, não desejava isso, mas parecia impossível olhar dentro de seus olhos e dizer que não adiantava mais, que não existia mais futuro. Tinha certeza que o magoaria, por menor que fosse sua intenção.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços fortes do loiro e apoiou-se no parapeito da janela. Observou o céu azul claro e respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca, virou-se.

- David...

- Sim?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não quero magoar você. Eu realmente gosto de você, mas está impossível deixar de notar que nós não somos um para o outro, que não encaixa, que isso tudo não cresce, não aumenta. É como nadar e nadar e morrer na praia.

Ele a encarava com os olhos magoados. Ela sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento. Ele sentou em uma das diversas cadeiras dispostas ao redor da grande mesa de mogno presente no centro do ambiente e abaixou a cabeça. Sua voz foi se propagando em tons abafados.

- Eu entendo, mas não queria. Eu realmente estou gostando de você, mas quando um não quer, dois não vingam...Já dizia a minha mãe...

- Davi...Eu não queria...

- Não tente explicar o que sente, é inútil. – Comentou e a encarou firmemente. Tentou sorrir inutilmente. – Seja feliz, Lily.

Ela sentiu uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos e o abraçou fortemente. Sentia gratidão por ele, nada mais, apesar de querer sentir mais, era impossível. Seu coração estava entregue a outra pessoa. Ele a soltou e virou-se para ir embora, estancou na porta.

- Dê uma chance a vocês dois. Siga seu coração. – Aconselhou, abrindo a porta e a fechando logo em seguida.Ela ficou encarando a porta por alguns minutos mais.

- Seguir meu coração...- Murmurou para si mesma e sorriu.

(When you believe)

**(Quando você acredita)**

The soul is a shining light

**A alma é uma luz brilhando**

(When you believe)

**(quando você acredita)**

The heart has the will to fight

**O coração tem a vontade de brigar**

You can do anything, don't be afraid

**Você pode fazer qualquer coisa, não tenha medo**

We're gonna find our way

**Nós estamos encontrando nosso caminho**

You showed me faith is not blind

**Você me mostrou que a fé não é cega**

I don't need wings to help me fly

**Eu não preciso de asas para me ajudar a voar**

Miracles happen, once in a while

**Milagres acontecem, uma vez em quando**

When you believe

**Quando você acredita**

(miracles happen)

**(milagres acontecem)**

You showed me dreams come to light

**Você me mostrou que sonhos vem para iluminar**

That takin a chace on us was right

**Dar uma chance a nós era o certo**

All things will come with a little time

**Todas as coisas viram com um pequeno tempo**

When You believe

**Quando você acredita**

Todos estavam quietos em suas poltronas, lendo algum livro ou simplesmente não fazendo nada. Mas tudo estava na maior paz, como não acontecia há muito.

Sirius e Vivian namoravam. Remo lia um livro gigantesco, absorvido totalmente no meio de páginas e páginas mofadas. Rabicho comia algum tipo de doce mágico que Lílian não saberia definir qual era. Tiago estava pensativo olhando o fogo e ela escrevendo sem destino algum – realmente sem destino já que ficar escrevendo o nome é o cúmulo da falta do que fazer – e os admirando. Rasgou as folhas de pergaminhos inútil em quatro pedaços cada.

Passou a amassá-las sem compromisso quando uma idéia lhe surgiu. Sorriu marotamente, pareciam que as coisas estavam mudando de papel. Riu sozinha e atirou uma buchinha em Tiago. Ele a encarou confuso.

- Você bebeu? – Ele indagou, confuso.

- Não! – Respondeu e atirou mais buchinhas nele que riu da brincadeira dela.

- Eu vou pegar você! – Ameaçou, ela mostrou a língua e atirou a última buchinha que tinha em mãos.

- Não mesmo! – Respondeu e saiu correndo vendo ele correr em sua direção.

Lily correu em direção aos dormitórios femininos e ele foi atrás, enquanto ela subia as escadas. Tiago se precipitou para cima dela, agarrando as suas pernas. Os dois rolaram escada abaixo rindo feito doidos. O salão todo os encarava, espantado e gargalhando das trapalhadas.

- Estamos bem, estamos bem...- Ele dispersou a atenção de todos.

Ela o olhou e riu, sentando-se direito nas escadas, ele a imitou.

- Isso não valeu... – Ele reclamou. – Eu machuquei meu tornozelo...- Fez cara de abandonado. Ela apertou as bochechas dele.

- No amor e na guerra vale tudo. Principalmente quando se luta com Tiago Potter. – Ela sorriu e ele também.

- Se é assim então, as minhas armas não foram como você mesma disse 'Trapaceiras.'

- Você me conhece...

- Até ontem você dizia que eu não conhecia...

- As pessoas mudam de opinião quando percebem certas coisas. – Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto falava. Uma sensação de liberdade e certeza a enchia de vida.

- O que mudou?

- Tudo, infinitamente tudo.

- Espero estar incluído nesse 'tudo'.

- Você foi a primeira pessoa a entrar nele. – Murmurou baixinho ficando vermelha e ele riu.

- Você é divina, Lily.

- Você também, Tiago.

Olharam-se intensamente, verde e castanho se examinando, descobrindo os sentimentos escondidos em si. Lentamente ele pôs sua mão por baixo da dela, entrelaçando seus dedos. Sorriu marotamente e piscou. Ela enrubesceu e sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula.

Suas almas brilhavam de certeza e afinidade. Uma nova chance estava sendo dada a eles. Amavam-se, admitir era o difícil, mas o pior já passara.

_"No final tudo dá certo, se não deu é porque não chegou ao final"._

**__**

****

**N/A.:**_E ae? O que acharam? Não fui má dessa vez, né? Hahahaha._

_Deixe eu__ responder as reviews:_

**Lillie-Evans: **_Bem, agora você não precisa mais me matar, não é? Hehehe. E obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D_

**KeKa**** Black: **_Que bom que você gostou! E sim, eu maltrato ele tadinho, mas agora eu deixei ele mais feliz, né?! ;) Mereço um desconto! '_

**Belle**** Angel: **_Muito Obrigada! :D_

**Mah**** Clarinha: **_Ohhh__, achei__ alguém que não teve distúrbios de me matar! roll Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? Fiquei lisonjeada! _

**Isa Potter: **_Foge da Isa Mata nada, você tem dó dele, mas antes de me matar você deve ver que você faz muito pior! :P E obrigadaaaaaaaa pelos elogios, apesar de vc exagerar sempre um pouco! '_

**Juliana: **_Acho que não demorei, né? Hehehe. E bem aqui está o final de tudo! ;)_

**BabI**** BlacK: **_Não precisa correr até outro mundo para me trazer, eu to aqui, não sofri nenhum atentado terrorista não! :P Espero que tenha gostado do final! ;)_

**TitinhaPotter**_Você chorou? Nossa! Você me surpreendeu, não achei que tivesse chegado a tanto! E muito obrigada pelos elogios, viu?! Espero que nesse eu não a tenha feito chorar até mesmo porque eu fui boazinha._

_Bem, esse é o final de tudo! Acabou sem beijo, sem nada de mais, mas eu deixo isso pra imaginação fértil de vocês! ;) __Obrigada e deixem reviews, ok?! Bjos._


End file.
